


The fall of supercorp

by Overgirl69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: I don't own anything all of it goes to the CW and producersKara was tired, hurt and angry she was being stepped on and used as a weapon. It felt just like yesterday when Lena almost killed her.
Relationships: Sarah Lance/Kara Zor El
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	The fall of supercorp

<p>Kara flew awake screaming then realizing she was in her apartment safe. Away from Myriad that threatened Kara's life because of Lena Luthor.

Kara knew she hurt Lena she knew what being lied to felt like and being treated like an unequal. For god sakes, Alex lost her memory of Kara being supergirl and treated Kara like how she treated her as a little girl.

She treated her as a freak someone who shouldn't exist, Who should be shot on site. Every time Alex hurt Kara she forgave her, she forgave Alex when she shot her out of the sky, she forgave her when she killed her only family left. But when Alex forgot about her being supergirl she also forgot about her entirely.

She talked less to her, forgot about sister night among other things. When Kara confronted Alex about it she said "I deserve to be happy without you trying to ruin it whether it was an accident or not" what she said hurt Kara like how Kryptonite hurts a kryptonian.

Alex tried apologizing to her when her memories returned but the damage was already done. and everything Alex said to her was the truth, she wasn't under control of anything, her memory of Kara being supergirl was simply wiped nothing more nothing less. 

So Kara cut Alex off from her life saying she needed time to heal from all the things Alex has said and did so Alex although upset about it and hurt nodded.

Then there was Lena, the beautiful Luthor the one that Kara fell for right from the first time they met. Kara wanted to tell Lena she was supergirl from the start. But she couldn't she had to keep Lena safe from her enemies Lena thought it wouldn't be any different but it was!!! Lena's enemies were humans, assassins, and snipers. Kara's were both human and alien alike they could kill Lena with a snap of their fingers. Their abilities made them twice as dangerous.

Lena was pushy always putting herself In the middle of danger when her mother threatened supergirl or her friends Lena went because she wanted to protect supergirl and her friends alike. It was sweet but incredibly stupid.

Kara was forced not to tell Lena because J'onn and Alex thought of her as any other Luther. Crude, bitter, cunning, and most of all manipulative. But Kara, of course, thought differently maybe in a way Alex and J'onn were right she did become those things but only because of Kara's kept secret and thinking she was using her and lying to her.

But it was because of Alex and J'onn that she turned evil that she became something that Kara didn't even recognize anymore. Gone was her friend that would do anything to help others, gone was the women that supported alien rights and went as far to protect them. Now all she saw was a shell of the former woman that Kara fell for... and that hurt.

Now so much has changed Lena has been using technology that she doesn't understand and siding herself with Andrea Rojas aka Leviathan. Kara was tired, angry, and just done.

Done with the DEO, done with people not trusting her, and done with Lena. Lena only thought Kara had never experienced loss. But she has!!. Kara lost her entire planet her world, her customs, family, religion!! Everything was gone and in its place was only Kara Zor El.

Kara couldn't put herself to say Clark's Kryptonian name he was more human than his own blood. Her first night at the Danvers she wept for the loss of Kal-El her baby cousin, she wept the loss of her mother and father and wept the loss of her planet.

Kara has finally resorted herself back to her Kryptonian name Kara Zor El. She was not a Danvers. She'll have to figure out a name like Lee Kara Linda Lee it sounded nice she chuckled a new start. A new start Kara thought a place without the DEO, without Catco, and without Lena.

She might go to earth one for a new start or she may finally take up that offer from Sara. But before Kara even did that she needed to meet Lena and Alex one last time and let them see Kara Zor El, not Kara Danvers, or supergirl, just Kara Zor El.

They needed to realize what they've done Kara thought, she was tired of being told what to do or you're not doing enough she was sick of being used like she was a weapon to them. And that's what they thought she was. A weapon they treated her like one kept her in shape but she was never trained enough not ready to fight reign, or red daughter.

Kara talked to Lucy as she had been keeping in touch with her and agreed as that was why she left the DEO she felt disgusted on how she and others were treated she felt the DEO isn't any better only worse it was why Kara quit the DEO even after they dealt with colonel Haley she still refused disgusted with them and realizing how they really treated her.

Of course, she had to sign an agreement saying she wouldn't release any information about the DEO to any terrorist organization or anything. They tried to take her supergirl suit too claiming it was DEO property which ended with a broken nose and broken jaw but she could care less. because Winn her friend was the one who created those costumes. Afterwards, she threatened if they tried to put a tracker on her she would bring the DEO to rubble.

needless to say, it was a great conversation Kara sighed as she reached L-Corp instead of flying to Lena's balcony as she used to do. she flew behind the building switching to civilian clothing she was planning to talk to Lena like an adult. Kara didn't even put on her glasses as she had crushed both pairs out of anger.

Walking to the front desk reaching Jess the assistant who oh so deserved a raise for how sweet and patient she was, it took a lot to take a rise out of her. Jess raised her head with a pleasant smile hello Mrs. Danvers another interview with Mrs. Luthor? she asked Kara sighed no actually I came to talk to Lena we need to talk.

Oh?! Jess was surprised well I'd send you in but- but she's busy? Kara contemplated raising a single brow I'd figure she'd say that she's not actually busy, is she? Jess lowered her voice to make sure her boss wouldn't hear her as this building had very thin walls. No, she's not busy maybe drinking but that's all I know. 

Kara smiled thanks, Jess, how about you go home okay? Jess was about to protest but Kara quickly interrupted I know you shouldn't leave but it's going to be loud Jess.quickly standing up Jess stood up gathering her things then scurrying out the door whispering thank you.

Kara chuckled such a small girl with so much energy Pushing the door open Kara saw Lena leaning over her desk with a glass of scotch. You never do anything easy do you, Lena? Kara said. Head shooting up Lena glared at her what are you doing here supergirl?!! Here to gloat on your new win? On how National city loves you and they hate a Luth-

SHUT UP LENA!! Kara yelled catching her off guard excuse me? Lena asked quite shocked she would raise her voice to her. YOU HEARD ME LENA JUST SHUT UP!! Kara sighed voice lowering let me speak I am done letting you step all over me like I'm roadkill.

Oh, and you don't? Lena questioned raising her eyebrow. No Lena!!! Kara boomed I don't!! I try not to act like I am some god!!! I may be strong have impenetrable skin Lena but I'm no god I still bleed!! I can die!! Yes, I age extremely slowly but I don't have a god complex!! I won't lie how powerful and dangerous I can be but I have always tried my best to lay low because that's what I was taught I wasn't trying to hurt you I was doing what I was taught to act human.

YOU DON'T GET IT KARA!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME YOU NEEDED TO FEEL WHAT KIND OF PAIN YOU SENT ME THROUGH!!!! and myriad was the solution, Lena?!! Kara yelled shocked you know what myriad has done to National city before!! I had to kill my uncle because he refused to shut it down!!! YOU WERE INCREDIBLY STUPID LENA!!! you may be a genius Lena but you had no idea what you were doing you don't know Kryptonian!!! You're no Kryptonian!!!!

And I know what pain feels like Lena god!!! I LOST MY PLANET FOR RAO SAKE!!! I LOST MY FAMILY!!! Kara yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks picturing them when she lived on Krypton. Kara, Lena said softly shocked by all the information she just heard because Lena lost her mother and her father Lionel but nothing to this scale.

She tried to reach Kara to comfort her but Kara jerked away don't!!! you don't get to comfort me now and hate me later Lena!! You really hurt me by using myriad I trusted you!! Kara yelled I know!! Lena sobbed I'm sorry!! Sorry doesn't fix what you have done Lena!! I have tried to forgive and forget like what I have done with lots of people but I can't!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELT SOMETHING FOR YOU!! Kara stopped to take a deep breath looking at Lena who looked shocked I know, despite our differences a super and a Luthor a human and a Kryptonian you were made for me. I always felt something for you I was wrong I guess.

No Kara!! Lena cried you can't wait to say something like that I always felt something for you!! Kara sighed it doesn't matter Lena because I'm done. I'm done letting people use me and hurt me I'm done being stepped over I can't love you after all you have done Lena. Maybe in another universe, we could have had something Lena but not here.

Kara sighed I will always love you Lena but I will never be in love with you that's long gone. Lena sighed I understand I'm just sorry that I hurt you. And I you Lena, Kara whispered. I need to tell you now that I quit Catco I can't let Snapper step all over me just giving me small pieces.Truth be told I never wanted to be a reporter I was forced into it as another part to lay low.

Lena swallowed where will you go? Kara sighed anywhere but here Lena I'm sure you can understand I might take up an offer by a friend I met. Lena nodded I understand, one more thing Lena, Kara said I never blamed you for making kryptonite. I was just afraid but do try to be careful Kryptonite is dangerous to experiment with. Lena nodded smiling slightly sad because she lost a chance to have a relationship with her maybe even friendship.

With that Kara flew off into the night sky through Lena's balcony pulling out her phone from her boot Kara texted Alex: we need to talk I'll be at your apartment soon make sure you're alone. ________________________________________ (Alex's apartment) Alex sighed sadly downing her second beer until her phone buzzed looking at the screen she saw it was from Kara. a text that said We need to talk, I'll be at your apartment soon make sure you're alone.

Alex frowned wondering why now Kara wanted to talk? it's been a couple of weeks why now? Alex knew she had messed up big time when she forgot Kara was supergirl she hurt Kara physically and emotionally. She couldn't blame her sister surely she would be forgiven Kara always forgave when she messed up she'll be forgiven right?

Alex got to the door as fast as she could when she heard someone knock on the door. Using the eyehole just to be safe and making sure it was Kara, sure enough, it was Kara. Alex threw the door wide open forgetting Kara cut her off for weeks and threw her arms around her sister hugging her as tight as she could making Kara stiffen strange Kara always loved hugs.

Kara!! Alex smiled widely how are you? Kara didn't answer her instead going to the front room and sitting down on a couch patting the sofa beside her Alex slowly sat down.

Kara, what's the matter everything okay? Are you hurt?! Is it Lena?! Did she hurt you?!! Because I swear to god!! ALEX Kara yelled quieting her down. No, it's not Lena and no I'm not hurt it's you. Alex was confused me? I'm not understanding Kara what do you mean by that?

I mean Alex y- you hurt me when you didn't remember me being supergirl you treated me as an alien, as a threat, and as Kara Danvers. you treated me as the mean older sister who hates her younger sister who avoids her at all cost when I tried to ask you why we weren't doing movie night you said and I quote "I deserve to be happy Kara without you trying to ruin it whether it was an accident or not" so I left you alone and avoided you and, Kara sighed it got me thinking.

Why? Kara said out loud why have I forgiven you time and time again? Because you're my sister? Alex tried weakly Kara chuckled humorlessly no because whether you saw it or not which, to be honest, I think you did you used little Mrs sunshine Kara said sarcastically against me you made it look like every time It wasn't your fault when It really was!!! There was Astra maybe she was bad maybe she wasn't but the least you could have done was stand up to your actions!!

But no you didn't DID YOU!! Kara yelled angrily you hid behind J'onn and he is as responsible as you are he could have told me the truth. Then there was Jeremiah!! I tried to warn you that something was off but you said I was jealous!! I said he's as much as my father as yours but then you said Kara trembled whether she was angry or sad Alex couldn't tell. You said no your father is dead!! SO THANKS ALEX FOR MAKING ME RELIVE YET AGAIN MY DEAD FAMILY!!! THANK FOR REMINDING ME I AM THE LAST OF MY KIND!!!

by now Alex was crying K-Kara I-didn't- I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ALEX!!! Kara interrupted BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS FORCED TO HIDE THE TRUTH FROM LENA FOR RAO'S SAKE I FELT SOMETHING FOR HER!! Kara screamed angrily shocking Alex she thought Kara was straight.

Y-your gay-? Kara interrupted Yeah I'm gay I always was. Me and Mon-El were friends same with James except Mon-El wanted to get in my pants most of the time. On Krypton it didn't matter about your race gender or sexuality there were females born with male parts or people on Krypton who had surgery to appear female none of it mattered.

Why didn't you- tell you? Because I wanted to give you the change to be yourself, to tell me, I would have told you but what you have done Alex you hurt me far more then what is repairable you made sure of that. So thank you Alex, for turning Lena into my enemy. Alex was quite she convinced J'onn not to trust Lena even after all Lena did to prove her trust and J'onn believed Alex. It was Alex's fault who made Lena turn against them, the creation of a supervillain usually happens because of a hero's mistake and this was her mistake but she was no hero she never would be.

I came to also say goodbye Alex Kara said Alex's head shot up immediately y-your leaving?! Yes, I am I got an offer from someone I met which I won't tell you who you wouldn't even know them anyway but I'm planning on taking them up on there offer. don't try to track me I know about the tracker and have gotten rid of all of them. shocking Alex only a handful of DEO agents knew. I- Kara it was for your own protection!!

Bullshit!! Kara hissed it was you trying to control me AGAIN!! Alex trembled feeling a tear slip down her cheek Kara was right the DEO wanted to make sure Kara wouldn't cross them so Alex volunteered to put a tracker on Kara when she was asleep using the sun lamps.

And don't bother calling me I have you blocked Lucy does as well. So this is goodbye Alex forever also I left an envelope of money with this month's deposit and the money from selling the apartment assuming you haven't spent it Kara said giving her the eye.

Alex swallowed.hard. that was money from Kara selling her apartment? She thought that was her raise she was waiting for. She spent it all on alcohol and a new motorcycle she was fucked!! If you did spend it Alex you have to get the money somehow as I did sign the contract over to you have fun Kara said flying off into the sky towards her last and final destination.

Alex didn't know how she felt angry, stressed, upset? All three probably she felt like a fool. looking at the envelope that was leftover that she forgot to throw away Alex stood up to throw away the envelope then froze seeing the name written Kara Linda Lee, not Danvers, Lee she was truly gone her sister was truly gone and it was all her fault Alex fell to the floor sobbing. ________________________________________ Kara flew to the rooftop of catco to see the mystery woman who gave her that offer almost two years ago ready to go? the blonde woman all clad in white asked Yeah, Kara smiled slightly yeah I am. you sure? she asked if you do this there's no turning back you'll become one of us a legend. I am Kara said National city will have to take care of itself besides I told J'onn he's helped me fight before and he needs to step up.  
if someone is in trouble he should be there besides I asked Nia to take over if J'onn doesn't step up.

The blonde woman smiled very well welcome aboard the wave rider Kara-Zor-El she winked thank you, Sara Kara said smiling knowing how flirty she can be. As Kara stepped on board her phone buzzed stopping Kara turning on her phone with a single text from the woman who started it all that started her journey as supergirl the one and only Cat Grant how she figured out she was leaving she'll never know.

Go get them supergirl ;)</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said bittersweet ending this was what I was feeling after season 4 and at the beginning of seasons 5 when Lena almost killed Kara I was pretty upset and angry at the writers. I’m working on another fanfiction rn so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this please leave what you thought in the comments I am new here as I have switched from wattpad I am currently writing another supergirl oneshot maybe one day I'll write supercorp but write now I am disappointed in Lena and the writers.


End file.
